You can't get LOWer
by Lantel Emmory
Summary: MUST READ Story about Tanith Low. She starts to get control over her own body again but the Remnant still doesn't let her slip up. Valkyrie and Skulduggery goes beyond the extreme. Can they help Tanith? What has Alice got to do ith this? Will Ghastly get his promised date?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my new story. Hope you guys like it and please give requests and maybe advice.**

**Lantel Emmory**

* * *

Billy-Ray and Tanith

Tanith didn't really like him but since she was being controlled by a Remnant, she had no choice.

She looked at how Billy-Ray Sanguine emerged from the wall, in front of her. She grimaced as she saw the brown paper bag in his hands.

"You found it?" she screeched as he held out the bag. She tried to snatch it but he kept on teasing her by moving in to the top of his arm's length.

"Kiss for it." He pouted and closed his eyes, unwarily he reduce the height of the bag.

Tanith giggled as she snatched the bag from Billy-Ray, opening it.

She pulled out a long sleeved black coat, it was genuine leather.

The coat was perfect fit, her wavy blonde hair draped over the sides of the collar.

"Love, you look ever pretty." Sanguine's right hand brushed Tanith's left cheek.

She smiled at his gesture; her hands shot up and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him closer.

It was dark; the clouds gathered above their heads, it was rather cold for a day in Texas.

Sanguine wrapped his arms tightly around Tanith's waist. Her hands pulled him on his collar.

Their lips met, the force they applied was hard and passionate, their shared passion for death and causing havoc and terror.

The rain whipped on them, the wind blew Tanith's hair in front of Sanguine.

Sanguine sneezed as her hair crept into his nose, she laughed as he pulled a funny face. His glasses lifted a bit and Tanith could see his empty eye sockets.

"You ready?" he looked at her lips while licking his lower lips.

Tanith smiled a wicked smile and stepped into the pub's door.

Sanguine waited outside until he heard her cry.

Tanith spat out blood as she stared at the bartender who slammed her face into the counter top, she reached for him.

She saw how Sanguine's hand came on hers, he stopped her.

"The bartender got away," her eyes looked like she was about to cry, but kept it in.

Sanguine nodded while he examined the room of dead bodies, 23 in total, 10 woman and 13 men.

"It's not here."Tanith leaned against the wall, "Your sources are lying to you, Billy-Ray." Her eyes closed as she tried to indicate she was busy falling asleep from total boredom.

"Indeed." His Texas accent was attractive; he placed his straight-razor back into his pocket.

"We are wasting our potential. We should be out destroying the world, making it bow down before us."

"I know, but I need it." Sanguine gritted his teeth as he spoke, unaware of Tanith already at her motorbike, waiting for him to join.

After the encounter with Valkyrie Cain, it had become more painful to travel through stuff, like a mole.

It burned him to the core, she damaged his magical powers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter, hope you like it.**

**Lantel Emmory**

* * *

2. Love wasn't enough

The rain stopped, the road was wet and slippery. The real Tanith felt how Sanguine's hands were wrapped around her body. She tried to jerk away but the Remnant wouldn't let her, she was afraid it never will.

The bike's engine went silent in front of a house, it was big.

Dreylan Scarab opened the door and stood in the door way, he held out his arms.

"Welcome home, son." Sanguine filled the spaces in Scarab's hands. The embrace didn't last long.

Scarab made his way to Tanith and hugged her too.

The interior design wasn't the best, but it felt comfy and home like.

Father and son was busy in the living room, busy arguing about who is going to take out the detectives.

Tanith stood in the kitchen, looking out of the window, across the desert terrain, she thought about when she still was normal.

Valkyrie was her best friend; she treated her like a little sister, like family and now their moments are gone, forever seemed too long.

Dreylan Scarab leaned against the doorway, he caught the glimpse of Tanith wiping of her tears from her cheeks.

"Having some bad memories?"He rubbed his old wrinkled skin on his forehead.

"Having trouble with keeping your ugly face out of my business." She snapped at him.

Sanguine took his place next to his father,"Why are you crying?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the Remnant inside her, didn't like to be confronted, especially by those who it saw as allies.

Scarab hissed and spun on his heels, walking away from the kitchen. Tanith heard the front door opening and closing shut.

Billy-Ray Sanguine went closer towards her, she watched his movement, the way his dark hair sat on his head, the sunglasses that covered his eye sockets, and he looked a lot like a cowboy.

Tanith smiled as he brushed her cheek, the Remnant got forced back by Tanith and she took over.

Without making Sanguine suspicious, she guided him towards their bedroom.

She pushed him onto the bed, she swallowed and her heart ached.

Tanith bent down next to the bed, doing a seductive pose.

Her hand went underneath the bed and she found her sword.

"Close your eyes." She whimpered and her hand clutched the handle, she rose.

Billy-Ray closed his eyes; Tanith held up her sword by her side, she climbed onto of him and her sword was above her head, pointing down to Billy-Ray.

His eyes shot open, he screamed in horror.

Tanith tried to force her blade down but Sanguine was blocking her arms. He rolled them over and off from the bed.

The sword made a large metal sound as it fell against the wall. Sanguine was on

top of Tanith, holding her neck with both hands.

"You are hurting me with your actions, Tanith." She felt how the air was being cut off. Her arms shot up and jabbed away his arms.

She found her feet, holding onto the side table next to the bed.

Billy-Ray had his razor-blade out, waiting for Tanith to be more of a challenge.

Tanith ran towards Billy-Ray, she slid through his parted legs, aiming for her sword. It was within her reach until his foot slammed her side, she whimpered but bit on her lower lip.

The pain shot through her body when Sanguine slammed it several times harder and with more force.

She reached more; he stopped her with another slam. He hauled her up; he didn't realize she had her sword back.

He felt his stomach; he looked down and saw the handle of the sword touching his skin. The blood poured out from the wound.

Tanith gave one twist and pulled out her sword, "You got blood all over my boots." She said devastated as she was packing her stuff.

On her way out, she kicked him and left him behind. His voice echoed down the stairs, "Does this mean we are over."

He heard a chuckle and the front door being kicked off its hinges.


	3. Chapter 3

's surprise visit

After being away from home for 5 days, was very hard on Valkyrie. She knocked on the window after waving to Skulduggery in the Bentley.

Her bedroom light went on, the curtains got pulled open by her reflection, and it waved.

Valkyrie pushed the air and climbed into her room.

"When did I get new duvet covers?" Valkyrie asked at the reflection of her. Its appearance differed a little, its hair wasn't as long as Valkyrie's and her fingernails were painted a light blue.

"Mum bought it yesterday." The reflection touched the silky material.

"My mother bought it yesterday." Valkyrie arched an eyebrow at the reflection's confused face.

Valkyrie opened her closet door and waited by the mirror, the reflection sighed when it climbed through.

Valkyrie tapped the mirror and felt how her mind was being filled with memories of the last 5 days.

She took out a long sleeved shirt and short trousers, after putting it on she made her way down stairs.

She noticed the door was opened and her father was making his way through it. He was neatly dressed in a suit. "Ah Stephanie Edgley, get your bum here and say hallo to your dad."

Valkyrie immediately leapt at her father and wrapped her arms around him, she let out a whimper.

"Desmond, did you get it?" Melissa, Valkyrie's mother asked from the kitchen.

"Did you get what, Dad?" Valkyrie looked up.

"The promotion at work, I told you about it this morning." Desmond walked to the kitchen, Mum was busy making supper.

"Melissa, guess what?" his face had a very dull expression, but he burst out of laughter.

"You got it!" Mum jumped Dad and hugged him; she placed a peck on his cheek.

Valkyrie stared in confusion as her parents were overwhelmed.

"Stephanie, will you please look after Alice tonight? I want to take your dad out to dinner." Her mother asked while she was busy cleaning the counter.

"I would love to Mum." Valkyrie smiled at the question, she is going to enjoy it a lot, being with her little sister. "Where is she, Mum?"

Mum placed her finger against her lips and pointed up stairs. Valkyrie nodded and hugged her parents, one in each arm.

"There is a bunch of pies in the microwave and some salads in the fridge." Mum said as Dad was shoving her out the door.

Alice started crying when Valkyrie was half way on the stairs; she sprinted to her sister's room.

Alice laid in the crib and giggled when Valkyrie came in the room; it was a light baby purple with loads of toys in the room.

"Hey you little miracle." Valkyrie said as she cradled Alice in her arms. Alice giggled and grabbed Valkyrie's hair.

"Want me to tell you a story, you sweet little thing?" Alice looked like she was nodding and Valkyrie carried her to her own bedroom, she sat down and placed her legs underneath her.

"Let's see, uhm, once upon a time, there was a brave man called Gordon, he was our uncle." Valkyrie gave a chuckle on the thought of what Echo Gordon would say about this story.

"He was a famous author on books about sorceresses and sorcerers, Warlocks, Ancients, Faceless Ones and so much more. He was bruta... he went to heaven."Alice was fast asleep and Valkyrie's eyes also gave in.

Valkyrie woke up, she looked next to her, and Alice wasn't there. She got up, almost tripping over her black clothes Ghastly made for her.

"Alice, where are you?" her voice shot through the house.

Valkyrie went everywhere, in her room again, her parents room, the bathroom and even Alice's room. She heard Alice giggle and she ran downstairs, skipping a few steps at a time. She wasn't there.

Valkyrie made her way back to her room and got dressed in her black clothes again; she opened the closet from the banging she heard.

The reflection was banging her fists against the mirror, screaming something that Valkyrie couldn't understand, the reflection became to cry.

The reflection smiled and wiped off her tears, she breathed her air against the mirror making it easy to read.

She placed her finger against the mirror and started writing on it.

H

T

I

N

A

T

Was written backwards and Valkyrie frowned "Htinat?" she asked. The reflection sighed and wiped away the words. She started again, breathed and wrote.

TANITH

Valkyrie screamed and tapped the mirror.

"You are going to help me, I am going to distract Tanith and you are going to get Alice and run away, got it?" Valkyrie whispered to the reflection, it nodded.

They both made their way down the stairs; the reflection switched on the light that Valkyrie was leaning for, Valkyrie gave her a disapproving glare.

Tanith stood with Alice cradled in her arms, "Valkyrie!" her voice perched Valkyrie's ears.

"Please, Tanith give me Alice." Valkyrie looked at Tanith and smiled.

"She looks like you. Valkyrie I need help to get this Remnant out of me." Tanith's eyes looked at the reflection and handed Alice to her.

Tanith hugged Valkyrie and felt how she stiffened in her arms.

"Valkyrie, believe me, please. You and Skulduggery are the only ones who can help me."

"No, Tanith. The Remnant is still in you." Valkyrie looked at the reflection and it nodded.

The reflection made its way upstairs and when Valkyrie looked back at Tanith, she was gone.

Valkyrie peered out of the window and saw nothing. She ran up to the reflection and saw it was busy singing Alice a lullaby.

"Thank goodness, you guys are safe." Valkyrie smiled at the reflection and pulled a face at Alice, she giggled.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story continues. [scary sound]**

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

**Lantel**

**xXx**

* * *

4. Endless clues

Skulduggery Pleasant stopped the Bentley near Valkyrie's house, he wondered why she called this morning, and she sounded horrified.

He saw the front door swing open and Valkyrie making her way towards him, she was still dressed in her black clothes, her hair dangled past her mid-waist.

"You seem distracted." His velvety voice spoke after the long drive of silence to Roarhaven.

"I do?" Valkyrie pouted as she stared on the open road.

"Want to talk about it? Otherwise I will have to kill you." He arched his eyebrow and gave a faint chuckle.

"I will go all Darquesse on you again." Valkyrie sat up in her seat and turned her body, looking at the skeleton.

"Your cheekbones are higher than usual; your suite is more elegant than you will ever be."

"Ouch." Skulduggery grabbed his chest where is heart is suppose to be. "You are rude today, Val. What is up?'

"What is up? What have you been watching, teen channel? I'm fine, just got a little visit from Tanith last night while my parents were out." Valkyrie lifted her voice to make it sound less dramatic than it is.

"Don't go all sarcastic on me. What did she do?" Skulduggery stopped the car, just outside the Sanctuary.

"She sounded like herself; she said she needs us to help her." Valkyrie opened her door and got out, Skulduggery step out as well and walked next to her.

"Grouse is dead, we don't know if Nye would be able to help her. Only way we can help is by making sure her death is quick and painless." Skulduggery felt Valkyrie's elbow being slammed hard into his ribs.

"We are not killing my best friend." They made their way to the first office they found.

An old statue stood there, "Detectives, how may I be of service?"

"Administrator, we like to speak with the Elders." Valkyrie looked at the old statue and it closed its eyes.

"The Elders will be waiting for you in the hall, first corridor on your left." The statue glided away, making cement noises against the tiles.

In the hall, sat the three Elders on their high chairs and wearing their funny new robes.

"Elder Ravel, Valkyrie has encountered Tanith Low at her home in Haggard. Is there a way we can meet with Doctor Nye in the medical bay. And might I add, the robe look dashing on you, Elder Bespoke."

Skulduggery saw the dreadful look on Ghastly's face and gave a faint chuckle.

Erskine Ravel stood up from his chair and made his way to the door, calling a mage to go and collect the doctor.

Ghastly ran up to Valkyrie and hugged her, "Tell me is it true, was she really there?" he hugged her tightly when she nodded.

"Please Elder Bespoke; don't let your emotions overwhelm you." Madam Mist sat in her chair, her black veil didn't reveal her eyes just her smooth red lips and pointed nose.

"Ghastly, she seemed different like it was Tanith and not the Remnant." Valkyrie's eyes dropped to the floor when Ravel brought Nye into the room.

Doctor Nye worked for the Irish Sanctuary after Kenspeckle Grouse died. He is hugely tall, long-limbed and pale-skinned creature; it doesn't really have a gender.

"Valkyrie, you know there is no way to hep Tanith." Skulduggery whispered when he returned to his place next to her.

"We have to try." Valkyrie whispered back and then walked to Nye. "Doctor Nye, could you be able to remove a Remnant from a host that have been under control for over four days, let's rather say months."

Doctor Nye looked at Valkyrie coming towards him, "Nothing is impossible, but a few experiments might be able to do the trick." A large smile formed on his ugly face.

Valkyrie summoned a flame in her hand and holds it in front of Nye's face. "Nye, I swear I will kill you if you dissect her."

Nye staggered back and almost fell against Ravel, Ravel kept him up his feet. Nye nodded and exited as fast as he could.

"Ghastly, we need you to help us get clues." Valkyrie was going out of her mind, knowing Tanith was fighting the Remnant inside and she didn't even know how to help her.

That night Valkyrie stood outside on her roof, she began softly whispering.

"Tanith, this is a long shot but I hope you can hear me. I want to help but I need clues, all I know is that last I saw you, you and Billy-Ray Sanguine were together and I know... and I don't know I miss someone to talk to. China told us about how she helped kill Skulduggery's wife, Scorn forced it out of her, and I am lost without my sister."

The tears rushed down her cheeks, she balled her fists and climbed down the roof.

The reflection looked up from doing Valkyrie's homework," Want to do it?" holding up her maths and history books. Valkyrie nodded and waited for the reflection to return to the mirror, she tapped it and went to sit down at her desk.

Maths went easy for Valkyrie, because she left out those she couldn't do."Where on earth is y [8-7x=6t (0=9-r) 45x ] 56 ever going to help me in life?" the reflection behind the mirror burst out of laughter.

History went a lot better, the Morse code wasn't that hard to figure out and the story of the Wars wasn't very interesting.

Valkyrie made her way down to the kitchen and saw her mum was busy vacuuming the living room carpet, something shining caught Valkyrie's eye.

Her mum was about to vacuum it up. She screamed, "MUM! Wait, my earring!" she leapt and fell hard on the carpet, she grabbed the item and put it in her pocket.

"Stephanie, you startled me and since when are you wearing your earrings again?" her mum went on further vacuuming.

"Since Mum almost vacuumed it." Valkyrie smiled, until she saw something tiny, it was a small thin blonde lock.

Valkyrie ducked forward again, in front of the vacuum and took the hair gently and placed it in her pocket.

"Another earring?" her mum raised her hands and tucked her hair in behind her ears.

Valkyrie kissed her mum on the cheek and made her way back up to her room. In her top drawer she found a plastic bag and she put the strand hair and the little note in it.

She waited for Skulduggery to fetch her but she couldn't hold it in any more. She took out the note and folded it open.

It was a receipt for an amulet she bought, quite expensive too.

The Bentley's engine came to a halt and Valkyrie got in.

"Sanctuary." She told while she was looking at her house. The house had a vintage look but it still was very pretty and modern.

"Excuse me, Am I a chauffeur now?" Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie.

"I am sorry. I need to find out the clues, Tanith left me." Her head was planted in her hands.

Skulduggery placed his hand on her shoulder," Don't worry, we all can't be pretty and strong."

Valkyrie raised her left eyebrow and pouted, "Well, then you and me are doing a great job."

"You and me? It's you and I, Valkyrie Cain, don't you pay attention at school." Skulduggery tapped his temple with his right index finger.

"You and I can't be gorgeous, flawless, strong, powerful and smart at the same time, my dear skeleton friend."


	5. Chapter 5

5. On her leather trail

"All she left behind was a receipt for an amulet?" Ghastly slammed his fist on his desk. This made the papers fly away and the pencils scattered on the desk.

"Yes and a strand of hair." Valkyrie held out the plastic bag she kept it in. Ghastly had the receipt placed on his desk.

"We should go check out the shop where she bought it, maybe there is another clue."

Valkyrie exclaimed as she had a brilliant plan and knowing her, she did.

"Valkyrie, soon you won't need me anymore. You are becoming a great detective." Skulduggery sighed as they got in the car.

"No, you are my partner now and not my mentor anymore. We will be partners until one of us gets tortured to death." Valkyrie smiled and pouted her lips.

"What are you going to do, pout me to death?" the Bentley roared down the road.

"Maybe but only if it was possible you know." Valkyrie winked at Skulduggery, he almost swerved the car of the road.

"Don't wink at me." He looked at her. The Bentley stopped at a little mall, a few minutes away from Valkyrie's parents' house.

Valkyrie looked at the receipt and made her way to shop 987, it was on the third floor.

Le Antiques, was the sign above the store. It was painted in black on the titanium white wall. It had a double glass door with antique handles, those that you would see in old horror films.

The handles were cold and the doors pushed outward, rather than inward like a normal store. The place was filled with beautiful antiques of wooden boxes, pots, chandeliers that hung against the ceiling and old lamps.

"Yes?" an old woman made her appearance in front of Valkyrie. Her hair was brown with strands of grey; she was on the short side and was neatly dressed in a green knee dressed.

Valkyrie smiled and showed her the receipt and she began explaining if the woman saw Tanith.

"Oh, yes. The blonde woman, she was very nice. She bought it about one week ago. She said it was a gift for someone. A girl named Valkyrie." The woman nodded and smiled everything Valkyrie touched an antique.

"I am Valkyrie. Did Tanith say where she was headed?"Valkyrie stopped and stared at a late design by an unknown tailor. "This is gorgeous, who made it?" the leather coat hanged on a coat hanger but it didn't have a price tag.

"That dear is the leather coat the lady left behind. Now let's go get the amulet." The old woman walked behind a curtain, Valkyrie took off the coat and draped it over her left arm.

A few moments later the old woman was back with a wooden box, she gestured Valkyrie to the counter and placed the box on the table.

She opened the box and took away the paper that lay upon the amulet.

The amulet had a circle form with blue sapphires in a spiral form. Valkyrie looked at the form and then she snapped at the clue. She leaned over the table and hugged the woman. She left with the amulet and coat in her hands.

Valkyrie took the escalator down the three storeys. She got impatient and then ran through the people, she giggled as a few girls screamed at her. She was glad that she was saving the world every day and keeping others save but she was sad that she was missing out on her life as a teenage girl. Sure she fell in love and she also cheated, she has gone clubbing and even went on a date.

"Excuse me, Miss." A man said as he shoved past her. Valkyrie turned and saw Billy-Ray Sanguine.

"Where is Tanith, you piece of filth!?" Valkyrie punched her elbow against Sanguine's rib. He clutched his wound from the attack with Tanith.

"I am searching for her myself, Miss Cain." Valkyrie jerked away off the escalator and jumped down the rest of the storey. Sanguine followed and landed on his knees and he howled in pain.

"Don't you dare lie to me." Valkyrie said as she pulled back Sanguine's head with his hair. He hissed in pain and spoke through gritted teeth.

"I will get you, Steph..." he disappeared into the ground and Valkyrie could hear him scream in horror as he travelled through the ground.

* * *

**Please review!**

**Lantel Emmory**


	6. Chapter 6

6. Billy's revenge

The drive back home was hard on Valkyrie, she rested her left arm against the window and she felt how her tears trickled down her cheeks. Skulduggery stopped the Bentley near Valkyrie's house.

"Valkyrie, are you all right?" Skulduggery placed his hand on her shoulder. "Oh, it is nothing." Valkyrie wiped off her tears with the back of her sleeve.

"You know you can tell me anything. I also can give advice even though I am dead." He squeezed her shoulder lightly and placed his hand back on his own lap.

"I had an encounter with Billy-Ray and I don't know but I think I heard him calling me Stephanie." Valkyrie snickered and unlocked her door.

"Valkyrie, where is Alice?" Skulduggery jumped out the car and made his way to the door. Valkyrie followed hastily, almost stepping on his heels. "She is with the reflection. What is wrong?" Valkyrie whispered when Skulduggery took out his revolver from its holster.

"Sanguine might have Alice." Skulduggery said while he clutched the doorknob, slowly turning it.

"Why would he have her and how do you know?" Valkyrie frowned when the door creaked open.

"Val, we are detectives. It is like maths, you need to keep on trying new ways to figure it out." Skulduggery tapped his temple with the revolver.

Valkyrie whimpered softly," I am not good in math." She looked into the kitchen and saw there was two slices of bread that lay on the table; it was covered in peanut butter and jelly. She reached out for it but Skulduggery clapped her hand. "I am hungry." She reached for it and her hand got clapped again. "No time to be hungry." Skulduggery snapped.

"Said the skeleton who can't even sneeze." Valkyrie chuckled but got startled when she heard Alice's cry. She ran up the stairs straight to Alice's room, Skulduggery grabbed her wrist when she wanted to open the door. Valkyrie nodded and stuck out her hand. There weren't disturbances in the air.

Valkyrie gestured for Skulduggery; she was allowing him to open the door.

"After you, bonehead."

"No, no, Destroyer of the world. After you."

"Lord Vile would have wanted you to open it."

"Said the stubborn child who can't even do maths."

"Don't blame it on me, you are the smart one between us."

"What are you then, totally annoying?"

"Totally powerful and gorgeous." Valkyrie touched her hair like she was trying to look good.

Skulduggery placed his hand in front of his face and peeked through his index and middle finger.

Billy-Ray Sanguine got bored listening to this nonsense and cleared his throat. He leaned against the wall, Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at him.

"Can I please just get the child and leave now? I am done hearing about your lame and boring comebacks." He stood up and walked towards Alice's room.

"NO!" screamed Valkyrie and Skulduggery. Skulduggery waved his revolver around and talked, "It is rude to interrupt a conversation."

Sanguine raised an eyebrow and took out his razor blade, "I am going to kill everyone of your family, Stephanie and I am going to make you watch."

Valkyrie gasped and looked at Skulduggery, he nodded. The detectives walked forward, they looked at each other and punched Sanguine in the face. Valkyrie had his left jaw and Skulduggery had his right.

Sanguine clutched his sunglasses, making sure they didn't fall off. Valkyrie pulled back her hands and pulled in the shadows, she slammed the shadow into Sanguine's ribs and he staggered backwards.

Skulduggery was about to shoot at him, they heard a metal sound and saw Billy-Ray kneeling down and falling to his right side. The reflection stood over the body with Valkyrie's laptop that she got the previous Christmas from her uncle Fergus.

"That's it? Just knock him over the head with a laptop." Skulduggery asked in confusion.

Valkyrie tapped the reflection's back, "You took away all our fun just now."

The reflection just nodded and took the laptop back to Valkyrie's room and slammed the door shut. Valkyrie turned and saw Billy-Ray's body was gone. "Where is he?" she whimpered.

Alice began crying and Skulduggery kicked the door of its hinges, Billy-Ray was standing with Alice cradled in his arms. "Please, Billy. Just give me back my sister."

"She is beautiful." Sanguine looked at her and swayed back and forth. Alice giggled and reached out for his glasses. She grabbed them off and looked deep into his empty dark eyes.

Sanguine felt Alice perching through his soul with her eyes, blue smoke came out of his eyes and he screamed in pain. He kneeled with Alice in his arms, he tried to merge into the ground but the burning was too painful.

Sanguine stopped at his mid-waist and Alice climbed out of his grip and crawled over to Valkyrie. Valkyrie picked up her little sister and hugged her tight.

Skulduggery looked at Sanguine, "His eyes got burned, and I think we have a little sorcerer in your arms there." Alice chuckled and clapped her hands in excitement.

The revolver was pointed at Billy-Ray Sanguine, he breathed slowly. Skulduggery's bone was on the trigger and Valkyrie began humming a lullaby to Alice. Sanguine was shot in the back of the head.

"Don't worry, Val. Ghastly will send someone to clean up this mess." Valkyrie handed Alice back to the reflection.

"Yes, indeed he must, Skulduggery." She walked down to the door and went to sit in the Bentley.

_My sister is a mage in the making and in ten years, she might just be getting into trouble like me._

Valkyrie shivered at the thought that her sister might became someone special but she won't let that happen. She cared too much for her sister to get hurt.

Valkyrie sighed sharp at these thoughts.

* * *

**Gee thanks to all the readers. Only like one review.**

**Thank you Ignis Recreant**

**Lantel Emmory**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this chapter has 3 parts so hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you Ignis for giving me the idea of this chaper.**

**Lantel Emmory**

* * *

7. With Gordon's help

Part 1: Something Valkyrie didn't want to hear

Valkyrie looked at her dead uncle's mansion. She inherited it but it never quite felt like hers.

Skulduggery parked the Bentley under a nearby willow tree. It was a sunny day in Ireland, one could hear the birds singing in the distance and the grass didn't look so dead. Valkyrie turned in her personal circle, taking in the beauty of the given day but she staggered back when Skulduggery almost put his face against her.

"You damn fool, I could have hurt you. Don't ever do that again." She shrieked and walked past him, giving him a deadly glare.

"Dear Valkyrie, you can't glare me to death, I am already dead." Skulduggery opened the door and Valkyrie made her way up the stairs and straight for Gordon's study.

"Ah, Step... Valkyrie, my favourite niece in the whole world. What do you want?" Gordon walked from one wall to the other with his hands around his back.

Skulduggery sighed and sat on the chair next to the door and a pot plant. It looked fake, he touched it, "Yep, definitely fake." He mumbled to himself.

"That is so rude, can't I come and say hallo to my own uncle?" Gordon's footsteps stopped. "Valkyrie only time you visit me is when 1. You need information, 2. When you are having boy troubles or 3. You just really miss your dear uncle.

"I am sorry that I haven't been around lately, things are rough at the moment." Valkyrie growled and Gordon just nodded. "So my dear niece, how can I be of assistance?"

Skulduggery came closer, "We need to find a way to cure Tanith from the Remnant."

"Tanith Low, now she has been controlled by this Remnant for quite a while now, longer than four days. It is not impossible but you first need to find her first, capture her and then let Kenspeckle Grouse take a look at her." Gordon took one of his notes; he cleared his throat, "If a Remnant was suppose to be controlling a person for longer than four days it is impossible but however if the person's normalities show and is fighting the Remnant from within, the Remnant needs to be removed with an unorthodox manner.

"Kenspeckle Grouse is dead; he was murdered by his assistant." Skulduggery looked out the window and saw the clouds gathering, "So much for a nice day." He mumbled.

"Doctor Nye should be able to help as well; his research with the souls just might be enough to get rid of the Remnant." Gordon placed the note back on top of the stack.

"Gordon, what about an amulet?" Skulduggery said, still peering out the window. Valkyrie smiled and reached inside her pocket and took out the amulet.

"Did Tanith leave this behind?"

"Yes, Valkyrie had to go get it at a little shop."

"Le Antiques" Gordon smiled, "Tanith, the real one is leading you right towards her. You will see on the amulet is sapphires when something happens, each one will change a colour until you can remember where she is trying to guide you." Gordon looked at Valkyrie's hand and saw almost all of the sapphires were shining brighter than before.

Valkyrie hugged Gordon even though he was like a spirit. "You are the best Echo uncle that a niece could ever have had."

* * *

Part 2: Back to step one

"I think it works like whenever we are closer to her, the sapphires go bright." Skulduggery leaned with his elbows on the Bentley's roof. "So that means we are closer than we thought we were." Skulduggery could hear the excitement in her voice.

The Bentley drove back towards Haggard.

"Skulduggery, we are going the wrong way!" Valkyrie shrieked, Skulduggery slammed his foot hard on the brakes and made a u-turn, doing a small drift.

The amulet was down to one sapphire but it filled again when they were at the mansion. The Bentley got parked, "We have to do it on foot." Valkyrie was the first out of the car.

"I have new shoes and a new suite on." Skulduggery sighed as they went into the woods. "Stop moaning and help me look at this thing." Valkyrie didn't see where she is stepping and landed into the lake, the amulet flew from her hands and landed in the middle of the water.

"Great Val, now we are back at step one." She growled at herself. "Hush." Skulduggery placed a finger at his lips, Valkyrie nodded.

On the other side of the lake, sat Tanith. Her legs were up against her chest and her arms around them. She was rocking back and forth, humming a soft tune. Valkyrie looked for a way to cross the lake, she saw Skulduggery behind Tanith.

Skulduggery held his revolver against the back of her head, "Do you want to kill me?" Tanith whimpered but didn't move.

"Come with us Tanith." Skulduggery ordered but no reaction. "Do you really want the easy way or the hard way?" he asked, putting his index finger on the trigger. "The hard way, detective." Tanith was about to turn around but she jerked as the bullet went through her neck.

Valkyrie screeched at the loud noise from the firearm. She saw Skulduggery picking her up and her sword in his arms, they flew across the lake.

"Well that was unorthodox and unnecessary." Valkyrie growled, Skulduggery placed her in the back seat.

"It was necessary."

* * *

Part 3: Divide souls

Valkyrie closed her ears with her fingers; she didn't like to hear Tanith screaming. She knew what is being done to her, first you need to be dead and then the Dullahan and its banshee would pick you up and taken to the warehouse but there wasn't any need for that, Doctor Nye was just here in the Irish Sanctuary.

Skulduggery was inside with Nye to make sure he isn't doing experiments with her that he did to Valkyrie in order to seal her true name. Valkyrie's eyes gave in and she fell asleep.

Inside the surgery room Skulduggery stood next to Nye, holding his revolver just above Nye's head, one wrong move and it was to hell with him.

Tanith was laying on the steel table with loads of instruments next to her on a tray and another empty tray. In Skulduggery's pocket was the Soul Catcher for when Nye get the Remnant out.

Nye started to dissect Tanith's body, taking out every last bit of organs she had: the heart, liver, kidneys, lungs and everything that one could think off.

"Remnant, awake." Nye ordered and he saw Tanith's eyes opening and turning a pitch black. "Doctor Nye." It smiled and tried to sit up but the restraints kept it down.

"Remnant will you kindly let go of Tanith's soul" Nye asked through gritted teeth, it felt how Skulduggery was watching his every move.

The Remnant chuckled, "Never, she is way too powerful and beautiful to let go off. Soon, Darquesse will come and I would be dissecting you, doctor."

Skulduggery raised an eyebrow and thought of Nye being on the steel table for once. A smile formed on Skulduggery's face. "What are you smirking about, detective? He is treating me." Nye stared at Skulduggery.

"Nice job, Tanith." Skulduggery turned to Tanith. Nye hissed and reached inside Tanith's mouth with his long fingers. "This may be uncomfortable." He touched a part of her brain and she jerked and howled in pain.

China Sorrows appeared in the door, "Am I late?" Her hair was as black as those of a raven's wings and her smile taunted many. Skulduggery looked at her long pale legs sticking out from her tight fitting black dress; her heels matched the blue sequence on the dress at the top.

"My apologies, I will start with the symbols immediately." China took out her instrument and started carving in the required symbols.

The Remnant spoke through Nye's hand. "The amazing China Sorrows, back for more. Killing Skulduggery's wife by helping the enemy. How great of a friend you are." Nye smacked the Remnant through the face, no talking." The remnant whimpered.

This was taking too long. Skulduggery bumped Nye away and placed his hand inside Tanith's jaw. He tickled the memory part of the brain. The remnant bit Skulduggery on his hand; Nye stepped in, "No biting."

China touched Skulduggery's shoulder, "It is ready." He nodded and looked at Nye and it nodded.

China tapped the symbol at the door, it flashed a green light. The room went green then blue, Tanith howled in pain and Nye could see the remnant coming out, Skulduggery waited for the last second and opened the Soul Catcher. It drew the remnant inside and locked by itself.

China tapped the wall across the room and the blue light vanished. "My job is done. Good day gentleman." She left in haste without her heels making a single noise.

Nye started putting back all her organs, sewing her up and placing a special ointment that made the scars vanish with moments.


	8. Chapter 8

8. Welcome back

Valkyrie's hair was draped on her face; she was lying on the floor just outside the room. One could hear her snores from the backdoor.

"Valkyrie, you are drooling over your face." Someone said aloud.

Valkyrie moaned and wiped off her face but there was nothing. She looked up and saw the beautiful blonde hair woman in front of her. Her muscles were big and her brown leather outfit stuck to them. The woman was pouting; the woman was Tanith Low, the real Tanith Low.

"Tanith!" Valkyrie shouted, a few mages that stood in the corridors hushed her but Tanith looked at them. "Oh shut up and continue doing useless administrators' work." Tanith grabbed Valkyrie around the waist and hauled her up.

"Tanith, you are back." Valkyrie smiled and kissed Tanith on the cheek.

Skulduggery stepped out the door and closed the door behind him. He was putting back his revolver into its holster with a slight chuckle.

Tanith looked at Skulduggery and smiled, "Was that necessary?" he touched her shoulder and she took his hat.

Ghastly heard commotion and when he could see how it was, he was leaping towards them.

"Give it back, Tanith." Skulduggery begged while Tanith was running up against the wall with his hat. "No, this hat is mine. Catch it Val." Tanith threw the hat towards Valkyrie but she missed and the hat landed right into Ghastly's hand.

"Ghasty, please return my hat to me." Skulduggery demanded but got ignored. Ghastly looked at Tanith and she came closer to him, the tears almost on the edge of running down her red cheeks.

"Ghastly, I am terribly sorry." Tanith wanted to continue but her lips were forced shut by Ghastly's.

The hat fell on the floor and Skulduggery moaned, "My hat!" Valkyrie forced her elbow into his ribs, his empty eye sockets stared at her.

Ghastly wrapped his arms around her waist and felt how she placed her hands around his neck, kissing passionately. His tummy made somersaults and a smiled formed on his face, ending the kiss.

"Welcome back, Tanith." He growled while brushing away her tears.

Skulduggery interrupted the moment, "We are having a ball tomorrow night, who wants to come?" Valkyrie looked at him, thinking of why he kept it from her and he didn't even mention it to her.

"I am in." Tanith cheered and turned to Ghastly who was squeezing her hand, trying to get her attention. "Tanith Low." Ghastly kneeled down on his right knee, "Will you accompany me?" Valkyrie gasped at this special moment, wishing she had her camera with her to savour the moment.

Tanith nodded but her legs buckled and she fell into Ghastly's arms.

"My dear, I will have to tie your shoe laces because I don't want you falling for someone else."


	9. Chapter 9

9. The promised date

"Where is the ball doing to be and what are you calling it?" Valkyrie said while brushing out her hair in Skulduggery's house, "like the Requiem Ball."

Skulduggery stepped into the room, Valkyrie stared at him. He was wearing the deepest red tuxedo she had ever seen, with a white scarf and matching shoes.

"Skulduggery, you look amazing." Valkyrie's jaw dropped a little but she forced a smile.

"Thank you, now get dressed." He said while holding out a closed box with a smaller box on top. "The ball is at Gordon's house just like the Requiem Ball and I am calling it the 'Winter Ball' ". Skulduggery heard Valkyrie mumbling something.

Valkyrie stepped out of the bathroom, her dress was dark red at the bottom and her top was a bright red. It was long, strapless from silk and chiffon. Her dark hair hanged straight past her shoulders, she stepped forward just to make sure she can still walk in heels.

"You are beautiful," Skulduggery said.

"I'm late," she stuck out her tongue.

"Indeed but you are beautiful too." He held out his hand and Valkyrie hooked onto it while walking to the Bentley.

They left Dublin City, heading north and passed the turn-off for Haggard. Gordon's house was very dimly light from outside; there were two sorcerers and five Cleavers guarding the gate.

"Skulduggery Pleasant," he said and saw the man checking down on the list. The gate opened and the Bentley drove to the same willow tree it was, days before.

They got out of the Bentley and made their way inside. Ghastly was the first one who greeted them, "Is Tanith here yet?" he looked really nervous, "Val, how do I look?" he touched his bald head and breathed into his hand.

"Ghastly, you look fine and no, she isn't here yet." Valkyrie calmed him down, Skulduggery went to do some mingling and she made her way to the beverage table. She poured herself some of the punch when she felt someone was wrapping their arms around her waist.

Valkyrie recognised his voice when he whispered into her ear, "I hear his Holy Eminence got his true love back." She smiled as she felt the shivers of his cold voice down her back.

She spun on her heels, "Dexter Vex." She wrapped her arms around his neck; she felt how he kissed her cheek.

"What are you doing here?" she asked while he was holding both of her hands in his. "Ghastly sent an invitation and the thought of seeing you again, how could I decline?" Valkyrie blushed and let go of his hands.

Valkyrie heard a knocking on the nearby window and when she looked she saw Tanith. "Vex, I have to go." He sighed and nodded, he was about to turn, "Val, can I do something but promise me you won't let it change things between us?" she slowly nodded.

Dexter took Valkyrie's face into both his hands and kissed her. He arched his shoulders and dipped Valkyrie, with their lips still entwined. He brought her up again, walking away and leaving a confused Valkyrie behind.

Valkyrie shook her head and made her way to the window; she opened it and climbed outside.

"Val, I can't do it. I don't want to hurt Ghastly. Look!" Tanith showed Valkyrie her hands, "I am so nervous that I'm shaking."

After calming down Tanith, they went to the front door and all eyes were on them, the music was perfect.

_We will do it all,_

_Everything,_

_On our own._

Tanith saw Ghastly emerging from the crowd, he was holding out his hand, inviting her to dance with him. Her hand was held half way in the air in his, her other hand was on his shoulder and she felt how he was holding her lower back.

_We don't need_

_Anything,_

_Or anyone._

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

Valkyrie stood near the door, watching the couples dance in the middle of the room. She saw Skulduggery dancing with China, she snarled at them but only inside her head.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

Dexter Vex came up towards Valkyrie and grabbed her hand, guiding her to the dance floor. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She saw Tanith smiling and Ghastly laughing when she stepped on his foot.

_Around our heads_

_I need your grace to read my needs_

_To find my heart_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lay with me and just forget the world_

Valkyrie looked at the sorcerers laying down on the floor, staring at the ceiling. From the ceiling, snow was falling. The moment vanished and Valkyrie saw there was fire everywhere, dead bodies around her. She panicked and screamed, "Skulduggery!" Skulduggery's bones lay crushed next to her family's bodies. It was her fault, she couldn't save them. It was the end of the world.

_Darquesse was playing tricks on Valkyrie the whole night long, it was all just a bad dream. Everything was just... a bad dream..._

* * *

__

**Hope this story was worth it. This was my last fanfiction for this year. I am on holiday in one week. Merry Christmas and Happy New year. Be responsible and always take a non-alcoholic friend with you [giggle]**

**Review please**

**Lantel Emmory signing off.**


End file.
